25 years later A Harem Special!
by TempestXtreme
Summary: It’s been 25 years since Lashana and Telca last heard from Tempest, his family, and Phoenix – and they’re beginning to wonder if they’re still around...then they get a visit from Lizzie…and it gets even more insane from there!


**25 Years Later – A Harem Special!**

**By TempestXtreme**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own stuff. Lashana and Telca belong to themselves, as do their original characters. The Harem Members belong to their creators. **

**Full Summary: It's been 25 years since Lashana and Telca last heard from Tempest, his family, and Phoenix – and they're beginning to wonder if they're still around...then they get a visit from Lizzie…and it gets even more insane from there!**

Chapter One – She came…on a motorcycle. A pity she didn't know where the breaks were… 

A bright pink portal opened up in the Harem Dimension, and a pink-haired young woman wearing pink clothing came through…on a Harley Davidson. 

"YAHOOOOO!!"

Her cheerful cry was heard throughout the palace, gaining the attention of the two Avatars living there.

"Hey, where're the breaks on this thing?" the woman said cheerfully, right before she hit the edge of the deck…stopping the bike and sending her flying forward in a somersault, crashing through the windows of the kitchen…

"OW! GET OFF!"

Kicking the less-than-sane goddess off of her, Lashana stood up, brushing her black tank top and black jeans off. Lizzie stood up, turning and looking at the broken window and the motorcycle that was sitting on its side, its wheels spinning.

"Oops…" 

Turning to the grumbling Avatar, she grinned cheerfully. "Hi, Lashana!" 

The Elf glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by!" the goddess grinned. "Er…sorry about the window. I'll fix it!"

She snapped her fingers, repairing the windows instantly. "I love being a god," she grinned, going over to the fridge and opening it. 

"Taking on this mortal form makes me hungry. Mind if I have something to eat?" she said cheerfully, sticking her head into the fridge and rummaging around. "Say, what's this gooey thing…ACK! LEAVE ME ALLOOOOONNEE!"

Her head came out of the fridge…with The Thing wrapped around it. "NOOO! STOP THAAAAAAAAT!!"

A hammer appeared in her hands, and she hit The Thing repeatedly, only stopping when it retreated back into the fridge – and after hitting herself on the head by accident.

"Owies…that hurt," she grumbled, rubbing her forehead. "Stupid hammer!"

That said; the wacko goddess threw the hammer over her shoulder.

_THWACK! _"Arigato!"

Turning to the new voice, Lizzie grinned widely. "XEL-CHAN! HI!"

Xellos yelped and ducked behind Lashana, peeking out from behind her. "Er…hello, Lizzie. What are you doing here?"

Lashana – who had been watching this insanity with an amused smirk – chuckled.

"She dropped in to see you, Xel!" she said, grinning evilly. "Well, go on. Say hello!"

Xellos grimaced. "I'd rather not."

"Aww…Xel-chaaaaan…c'mon, gimme a hug!" Lizzie said; arms spread wide as she walked forward.

Amethyst eyes wide, Xellos teleported as far from Lizzie as possible.

"Aww…where'd he go?" Lizzie said, pouting. "Say! Where's Telca?"

"Watching a movie with Remy," Lashana replied, blinking at the rapid mood swing. 

"I'm gonna go say hello!" Lizzie said, grinning again as she moved to leave the kitchen.

"Lizzie…that's the larder."

"It is? I guess that explains why there's so much food…" Lizzie said, walking out of the larder, munching on a roll. 

"So, where're Telca and Remy watching this movie?" she asked after swallowing. 

"I'll show you," Lashana replied, leaving the kitchen with Lizzie following her.

~*~*~

"Hi Telca!!"

Telca blinked and looked up, right into the violet eyes of the Trivadian Goddess of Magicks. "Uh…hi. When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Lizzie replied with a cheerful grin. "What're you two watching?"

"A movie," Telca said vaguely. 

"Oooooh…what's it called?" Lizzie asked, sitting down between the two of them. "Wow! The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King! Cool!"

Telca looked at Lashana, who was trying hard not to laugh. 

Her look turned into a glare, but the Elf shrugged helplessly. What could she do? Lizzie was a god – it wasn't like she could just kick her out of the dimension. 

Grumbling, Telca leaned back, getting comfortable in the pink couch.

"Wait a minute…" Telca said, looking at the couch again. "Hey! This couch was blue!"

Lizzie giggled. "I like pink better."

Telca glared at the goddess, first with amber eyes, then with silver eyes.

Lizzie didn't seem to notice – she was too busy watching the movie and giggling about something. 

Lashana chuckled and went off to find her Bonded. Something told her that this was going to be a very interesting day…

~*~*~

Well!? What do you think?! Am I as insane as Lashana or what? ^_^ Review please!


End file.
